NEGOCIO DE LA MISERIA
by Flor McCarty O' Shea
Summary: TParamoreFTContest. Bella bucará vengarse de Tanya, la adolescente más peligrosa en el Instituto, luego de que lastimara a sus mejores amigas. Juró encontrar su punto débil… ¿qué pasaría si ese, o mejor dicho, ÉL, fuera también el amor de tu vida?


**NEGOCIO DE LA MISERIA**

_"TParamoreFTContest" Bella bucará vengarse de Tanya, la adolescente más peligrosa en el Instituto, luego de que ésta lastimó a sus mejores amigas. Juró encontrar su punto débil… ¿qué pasaría si ese, o mejor dicho, ÉL, fuera también el amor de tu vida? EDITADO._

**The Paramore fanfic twilight contest.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el entorno pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y por supuesto la canción tampoco es mía, sino que es propiedad de mi banda favorita, PARAMORE. Sólo me adjudico a la adaptación e interpretación del video y la letra de la misma.  
**

**Nombre del Fic.: Negocio de la Miseria  
**

**Nombre de la cancion en que se inspiró: Misery Business - Paramore  
**

**Autor/res.: Flor McCarty O'shea  
**

**Número de Palabras.: 5,749  
**

**Pareja Elegida: Bella/Edward**

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: Esta historia contiene lenguaje adulto en algunas partes y lemmon.

* * *

**

_Caminaba por los pasillos del Instituto de Forks, intentando no tropezarme con mis propios pies. Era viernes y ya no podía esperar a que dieran las 12, pues me reuniría con mis amigos a ensayar. Tenemos una banda llamada "Us" y tocamos variados estilos de música en el Instituto. Yo canto, y de vez en cuando toco la guitarra o el piano. Mis amigos Ben Cheney y Jacob Black son los guitarristas, Emmett Cullen toca la batería y Jasper Hale el bajo. No somos los Rolling Stones, pero creo que sonamos bastante bien. Oh, por cierto, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 17 años y curso el anteúltimo año de preparatoria. Mi grupo de amigos suele llamarme Bella, odio que se refieran a mí por mi nombre completo, pues me parece bastante anticuado y extravagante._

_Además de la música tengo otras pasiones. Me fascina la literatura clásica, cocinar y salir a bailar con mis "Cuatro Fantásticas", sí, mis mejores amigas._

_Alice Cullen es hermana de Emmett y novia de Jasper, un despampanante rubio de ojos azules. Es bajita y pequeña, con un largo pelo negro que le llega a la cintura y unos ojos verdes esmeralda que te provocan mirarla dos veces. Es increíblemente hiperactiva, adicta a la moda… y a otras cosas, que no cabe mencionar ahora._

_Rosalie Hale es una rubia preciosísima, hermana menor de Jazz y novia de Em, el oso gigante de pelo oscuro y rizado. Tiene carácter de líder nato y es por eso que todas las envidiosas y perras porristas la odian, además de por salir con un chico de Senior, aunque yo diría que tener de novio a Emmett es como salir con niño del kinder, a pesar de que parezca un mamífero, producto de años de gimnasio._

_Reneesme Wolfe es una adolescente un año menor que nosotras, de cabello color bronce hasta su espalda baja con rizos, y ojos chocolates como los míos. La romántica y dulce del grupo. Sale con Jacob Black, mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo._

_Finalmente está Ángela Weber, sumisa, pero increíblemente divertida cuando está en confianza. Sale con Ben, y sé perfectamente detrás de sus gafas se esconde una mujer salvaje y con futuro._

_Sí, como habrán notado soy la única solitaria de mi grupo._

_Saliendo del lado de mis amigas y sus novios, también estaba Edward Cullen, gemelo de Emmett y hermano mayor de Alice. Él siempre decía que era el "representante" de la banda, aunque no lo veíamos mucho. Debía dividir su tiempo entre la escuela, su vida personal y su trabajo y no le quedaba demasiado espacio para nosotros. Al resto parecía no importarle aquello en absoluto, pero a mí, sí, porque me sentía bastante sola cuando solíamos salir en grupo y siempre que él estaba presente me hacía olvidar de aquello y terminaba pasando un buen rato. También porque la música era su pasión y nos gustaba compartir melodías y acordes de vez en cuando. Pero principalmente, PORQUE ESTABA INCONDICIONAL E IRREVOCABLEMENTE ENAMORADA DE ÉL DESDE QUE TENÍA MEMORIA._

_Amaba absolutamente todo de Edward. Su piel nívea tersa y suave, su cabello cobrizo desprolijo, sus orbes verde esmeralda y su sonrisa torcida que lograría derretir hasta al ser más frío. Su forma de hablar, de caminar, su talento con el piano y cuan atento, tierno y divertido podía llegar a ser, me traían loca._

_Sería el tipo perfecto si no fuera por una simple cosa: __**SU NOVIA.**_

_No lo decía por celos, ni envidia, ni dolor, sino porque Tanya Denali realmente era la personificación del mismísimo diablo. Alumna de último año, alta, con un cuerpo escultural semejante al de un reloj de arena, pechos voluptuosos, cabello rubio oxigenado, ojos turquesa y abdomen firme. Esta mujer, o intento de, si es que a eso se le podía llamar mujer, era el principal objeto de deseo de todo el cuerpo de estudiantes masculino, por supuesto, hasta que lograban conocerla realmente._

_La peor de mis pesadillas se volvió realidad ocho meses atrás. Jamás pensé que Edward caería en sus garras postizas llenas de esmalte rojo, pero al parecer me equivoqué. Íbamos a ir todos juntos a una fiesta que daba Tyler Crowley por el principio de clases, pero tuve que suspender todo por un viaje que se presentó. Me sentía mal por dejar a Edward sin cita, pero nada podía hacer al respecto. Mi madre me esperaba en Phoenix con una pierna rota y un marido de gira con su equipo de baseball. Creí que de todas formas que él sería mío, pero dos días después de volver, supe quién era la nueva presa de Tanya._

_Ahora realmente estaba atrapada en el maldito negocio de la miseria._

**I'm in the business of misery,**  
**Let's take it from the top.**  
**She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.**  
**It's a matter of time before we all run out,When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.**

**I waited eight long months,**  
**She finally set him free.**  
**I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.**  
**Two weeks and we had caught on fire,**  
**She's got it out for me,**  
**But I wear the biggest smile.**

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**  
**But, I got him where I want him now.**  
**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**  
**To steal it all away from you now.**  
**But god does it feel so good,**  
**Cause I got him where I want him now.**  
**And if you could then you know you would.**

**Cause god it just feels so...**  
**It just feels so good.**

_Cerré los ojos mientras cantaba y deseaba que aquello que Hayley Williams relataba fuera cierto para mí, pero unos aplausos me devolvieron a la realidad, justo cuando el solo de guitarra de Jake marcaba el fin de la canción._

_- Eso estuvo genial, chicos – Edward nos dedicó una sonrisa, mientras reposaba su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta._

_- Gracias – me sonrojé como una tonta - ¿Crees que les gustará a los demás este tema para la graduación?_

_- Es perfecto – me sonrió-. A todos les agrada Paramore, no te preocupes. ¿Van a venir tú y las chicas al bar esta noche? – preguntó de repente._

_- E-eso creo – respondí nerviosa. Iba a preguntarle si él estaría ahí, pero un grito desgarrador que venía desde detrás de Edward, nos sobresaltó a todos._

_- ¡HIJA DE PUTA! – Alice corrió en mi dirección llorando y gritando. La ira la consumía. Iba a acariciarle el pelo para calmarla, como acostumbraba a hacer, pero no lo encontré. Lancé un gritito de sorpresa al notar que la enana llevaba un nuevo corte por encima de los hombros. Oh – oh._

_- ¿Qué pasó?_

_- Tu novia – señaló a Edward, fulminándolo con la mirada - ¡voy a matarla! ¡Mira lo que me hizo! Me cortó mi trenza y la muy puta mal nacida luego me tocó el hombro y me la entregó como si se me hubiese caído un pañuelo de la cartera – sacó de su bolsillo el resto de su cabellera. Me estremecí. Alice no se cortaba el pelo hace años, y aquel era uno de sus tesoros más preciados._

_- Alice, yo…_

_- ¡Vete! No quiero hablar contigo, ni con nadie relacionado con CASTANYA nunca más – contuve la risa al recordar el apodo que le habíamos puesto a la zorra cuando apareció con su pelo – antes marrón – blanco como si fuera Lucius Malfoy. Edward agachó la cabeza y se retiró sin más. Sabía que no le convenía seguir allí mientras Alice estuviera neurótica._

_Salí de la sala de ensayos con la enana acunada en mis brazos. Llamé a Rose para que hablara con Nessie, y quedamos en encontrarnos en la cafetería. No pude localizar a Ángela…seguramente estaría con Ben por ahí._

_Encontramos a las chicas y nos sentamos todas juntas en una mesa. Les conté lo que había pasado y tuve que calmar a Ness – la adolescente más tranquila de todo Forks -, para que no se levantara a degollar a Tanya._

_Estábamos hablando de la zorra, cuando Eric Yorkie pasó a nuestro lado y paró a escuchar nuestra charla. Llevaba una escayola en el brazo izquierdo._

_- ¿Te encuentras bien Eric? – Preguntó Alice limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos._

_- Sí…es sólo que no pude evitar oír su conversación. Lo lamento Alice – agachó la cabeza-, si te sirve de alguna ayuda, hoy me fracturé el brazo y cuando salí de la enfermería, Tanya me arrojó contra los casilleros – se rascó la nuca-. Realmente está loca._

_- Ni que lo digas – Rosalie bufó -. Voy a golpearla cuando me la cruce._

_- No, no la vas a golpear – Nessie intentó calmar la situación._

_- ¡Tú también querías hacerlo hasta hace cinco minutos! – se quejó la rubita._

_- ¡Ya basta las dos! – grité._

_- ¡Chicas! Un llanto atravesó la puerta de la cafetería._

_- ¿Ángela? - Dijimos las cuatro a coro. Nuestra amiga corrió llorando hacía nosotras. Que extraño… ella nunca lloraba. Se abalanzó sobre nuestros cuerpos. Alice ya había olvidado lo de su pelo y ahora sujetaba a Ángela por los hombros._

_- ¿Qué demonios pasó?_

_- Ta-Tanya…_

_- ¿Qué hizo esa prostituta de mierda? – Nessie se rebeló totalmente. Todas la miramos con los ojos como platos._

_- E-ella…besó… a Ben en mi cara – volvió a romper en llanto. – Estábamos hablando los dos y apareció de la nada y lo besó. – otra vez comenzó a llorar destrozada._

_- ¿Qué hizo Ben? – Rosalie preguntó._

_- ¡Nada! ¡Ni siquiera se movió! A-ambos nos quedamos estáticos… - intentó no ahogarse entre palabras._

_- ¡Es un estúpido! – bufé-. Ang, necesito que te calmes…vamos a solucionar esto, ¿de acuerdo?_

_- ¿Cómo quieres que lo arreglemos? Esta maldita ha llegado al mundo para cagarnos la existencia – la rubia daba fuertes tacazos al suelo, como intentando recibir una respuesta sobre qué hacer._

_- Lo sé Rose, pero no podemos rebelarnos contra ella así como así, buscaremos su punto débil. _

_- No creo que lo hallemos – Alice y Nessie negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez._

_- JURO que voy a encontrarlo, aunque sea lo último que haga – sonaba vengativo, pero iba a pagar todas las que estaba haciendo, UNA POR UNA._

_- ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos a la mierda? – tengo que ir a la peluquería a retocarme esto. Necesitamos noche de Hey – 5 – Alice intervino de repente._

_- Creo que tienes razón – Ángela asintió y nos dedicó una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie - ¡no sé que haría sin ustedes! Las amo – nos dimos el típico abrazo grupal y corrimos al auto de Alice, para escaparnos al centro comercial._

_- Nos pasamos toda la tarde allí, comprando, comiendo y arreglándonos. Mi padre tenía turno en la comisaría esa noche, así que decidimos juntarnos en mi casa a beber unos tragos con los chicos. Edward tenía que trabajar, pero lo veríamos en el Pub luego. Llegué a casa, aún intentando encontrar la ayuda que necesitaba para hacer justicia de una vez por todas._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- Tengo que agradecerle a la puta, el pelo me quedo increíble – la enana sacudió su – ahora corta – melena, mostrando el alisado prolijo que se había hecho. Le quedaba fenomenal._

_- Y yo ya arreglé todo con Ben, esa maldita zorra va a pagármelas – Ángela se sacó sus gafas y las reemplazó por los lentes de contacto que usaba para salir._

_- Juro que voy a matar a esa maldita oxigenada – Rosalie bufaba mientras se alisaba su cabello rubio natural -, la voy a meter dentro del baño de mujeres y la voy a patear tantas veces que…_

_- Rose, no solucionarás nada haciéndole eso – intervine -. No quiero que tú termines castigada ni nada por el estilo por ella. Hay que pagarle con la misma moneda, pero no debes rebajarte a algo así. Alice, ¿es que tu hermano nunca va a parar a su novia? – me quejé al recordar al idiota de Edward._

_- Sabes que mi hermano está hecho un estúpido desde que sale con ella…hace ocho meses que están juntos y argh, cada vez se pone más idiota._

_- Alice…- hace alrededor de dos semanas que no veo a Edward de la mano de Tanya…- Nessie intervino -, aunque pensándolo bien no viene al caso, y volviendo al tema principal…también la odio, no quiero imaginármela siquiera tocándole un pelo a Jacob._

_- Y si se acerca a Emmett… - Rosalie iba a terminar la frase, pero el timbre nos interrumpió. Los chicos habían llegado. Gracias a Dios estábamos listas. Todas llevábamos vestidos ceñidos al cuerpo – el mío era azul eléctrico- y maquillaje natural, con zapatos de taco alto._

_Estuvimos más o menos dos horas bebiendo con los chicos en casa, hasta que decidimos que era hora de salir. El reloj ya marcaba las once de la noche._

_Ben y Nessie no tomarían esa noche, así que fueron ellos quienes nos llevaron hasta el Pub. A pesar de que no había mucho control en el pueblo, no quería que mi padre nos descubriera manejando alcoholizados. Eso sería fatal._

_Entramos al Pub bailando y cantando desaforadamente "Break your heart" de Taio Cruz. Todos nuestros compañeros estaban allí, salvo las Plásticas - osea Tanya y su secta - que se habían ido a Miami a pasar el fin de semana, según lo que nos contaron. Así que nos quedaban un par de días sin su presencia. Excelente. Alice, Rose y Nessie, junto con todos los chicos, fueron directo a la pista de baile, mientras que Ángela me tomó de la mano y fuimos hasta la barra por un trago._

_- Buenas noches chicas, ¿qué van a beber? – mi Dios Griego apareció delante de nosotras, luciendo una remera negra ajustada con la insignia del bar y un peinado revoltoso que le quedaba increíblemente sexy. Luego recordé que era un idiota recibido y traté de pensar en mi abuela en ropa interior para no calentarme. Nos entregó un listado de tragos y bebidas alcohólicas._

_- Hey, Ed – lo saludé rápidamente antes de comenzar a leer la carta junto a mi amiga._

_- ¿Bella? – me miró, confundido. Parecía no reconocerme._

_- Sí Edward, soy yo – comencé a reír._

_- ¡Mierda! No me di cuenta quien eras – sin más desapareció de nuestras narices, pero cinco segundos después, sentí dos manos frías acariciar mi cintura._

_- Hola – una voz aterciopelada me habló cerca del oído. Me voltee y efectivamente, allí estaba él, mostrándome esa sonrisa torcida que hacía que me volviera loca._

_- H-hola - lo besé en la mejilla, correspondiéndole el saludo._

_- ¿Y qué están haciendo aquí chicas?_

_- Creo que es bastante obvio, Ed – Ángela habló a mis espaldas - ¿nos traes dos tequilas?_

_- Ey Ang, tampoco te reconocí. Ambas están muy lindas hoy – al decir la palabra lindas dirigió nuevamente su mirada a mi rostro. Por mi salud física y mental, debería dejar de hacer eso – En seguida les traigo los tragos, y si no les molesta, tomaré uno con ustedes._

_- No hay problema – asentí con una sonrisa. En menos de dos minutos Edward ya estaba enfrente nuestro preparando los tragos con habilidad de bartender._

_- ¿Dónde está mi hermana? – habló por encima de la música, sin dejar de mirar la botella que tenía en su mano._

_- Bailando con los demás en el centro de la pista._

_- Que raro en ella… ¿qué dijo del corte de cabello?_

_- Ahora está fascinada pero es largo de explicar de todas formas y quiero hablar contigo al respecto si no te importa – intenté mantener mi semblante serio._

_- Hagamos algo, cuando termine con esto, arreglo un par de cosas más en la barra, mi turno termina a las doce, y nos sentamos a hablar al respecto, ¿te parece? Aquí está mi número – me extendió un pequeño trozo de papel con su teléfono, que escribió adelante mío. Llámame si no me encuentras. Para tener mejor señal ve a aquel pasillo y te busco allí – señaló un lugar vacío a unos metros de distancia._

_- Genial – nos extendió los vasitos, sal y dos gajos de limón._

_- ¿Listas? Uno, dos tres – nos tomamos el trago de un saque y comenzamos a reír cuando Ang comenzó a gritar porque no encontraba el limón._

_- Bien Ed, te veo luego – lo saludé con la mano y fuimos a bailar con Ángela y las chicas._

_- Seguro – asintió y se adentró en la cocina nuevamente._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- Mi hermano va a comerte con los ojos - Alice habló cuando comencé a bailar pegada a ella, dándole la espalda mientras nos movíamos coordinadamente._

_- ¿Qué es lo que dices? – pregunté confundida._

_- Mira – dirigí mi vista a la barra y mis ojos se encontraron con esos orbes verdes que me hacían mojar. Le dediqué una sonrisa, aún sabiendo que debía estar roja como un tomate._

_- Creo que alguien tendrá acción hoy – Alice comenzó a reír._

_- Muy chistosa, enana – bufé y me adentré aún más en la pista, para bailar con mi mejor amigo y su novia._

_- ¿Vas a salir a cazar, Bellita?_

_- Eso quisieras perro – bufé. - Sabes que odio esas cosas._

_- Por supuesto que lo sé – asintió mientras abrazaba a Nessie y se meneaban juntos. Hacían una hermosa pareja._

_Ya casi eran las doce y no vi a Edward en la barra. Salí a buscarlo por el lugar, que no era muy grande, pero tampoco lo encontré._

_Comenzó a sonar "Get another Boyfriend" de los Backstreet Boys, y no pude evitar pensar en él. Yo podía ser su novia si él quisiera, pero por supuesto, no podía competir. Tanya sería una basura y parecería una Barbie de esas falsas, pero era atractiva, rubia y pechugona._

_**Castanya 1 – Isabolas 0**_

_Luego recordé también que Edward me había visto siempre como una amiga, y la vez que íbamos a ir juntos de Tyler, yo se lo había propuesto, para no tener que ir sola._

_**Castanya 2 – Isabolas 0 – esto ya no me estaba gustando en absoluto-.**_

_Hice lo que me pidió una vez que el reloj marcó las doce. Me acerqué al pasillo vacío donde sólo se podía ver una puerta blanca al final de él. Efectivamente Edward tenía razón, allí tenía más señal. Comencé a marcar su número y finalmente apreté el botón de marcar. Sonó una vez…nada. Sonó otra vez…nada. El muy macho se había ido…eso se llamaba evadir los problemas. –Marica – pensé. Iba a volver a la pista, cuando sentí que la puerta blanca se abrió detrás de mí, una mano rodeó mi muñeca y tiró de ella hasta dejar todo mi cuerpo en un cuarto a oscuras. Quedé de espaldas a la puerta y sentí como alguien la trababa. No podía emitir palabra. Unos labios chocaron con los míos de una forma desesperada, y dos manos se colocaron en mi cintura. No sabía quien demonios sería, pero ya estaba comenzando a calentarme. Algo que era totalmente incorrecto. Usé el último gramo de cordura que me quedaba, para separar al joven misterioso._

_- ¡Suéltame! ¿Quién demonios eres? – intenté liberarme de su agarre haciendo fuerza_

_- Bells…lo siento, pensé que tú… - conocía esa voz. Ya estúpida deja de alucinar cosas imposibles._

_- ¿Quién eres? – sentía su respiración agitada -… ¿te has vuelto mudo?_

_- Ed-ed…_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Bells, soy Edward – ¿había escuchado lo que creía que había escuchado? No, eso era técnicamente imposible…_

_- No eres Edward – lo contrarié._

_- Sí, si lo soy._

_- Entonces no te molestará que encienda la luz…_

_- ¡NO! Por favor… - no le hice caso y encendí el interruptor. Me di cuenta que nos encontrábamos en el cuarto de limpieza del lugar… pero él no me estaba mintiendo. Era Edward, solo que… llevaba el torso desnudo. Una ola de calor me golpeó fuerte._

_- Eres tú…- lo miré embobada, y él se sonrojó._

_- Linda, por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie… no quiero que se burlen de ti ni nada de eso porque intenté aprovecharme…- y en ese momento tuve una revelación. Había jurado encontrar el punto débil de la otra imbécil. Allí estaba, su debilidad era el amor de mi vida, su novio, que en ese instante estaba, intentando liar conmigo. No tardé mucho en decidir que pasaría después. Daba igual todo en ese instante, de alguna forma haría que se entere._

_- Edward…cállate._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Que te calles – el calor comenzó a trasladarse a mi entrepierna. El me miraba afligido - … y me beses._

_- Pero…_

_- Sh – Lo callé comenzando a restregarme contra el. Me dedicó una sonrisa torcida, de esas que tanto amaba y se acercó para besarme. Rápidamente la cosa se puso caliente. Sus manos fueron hasta mi trasero, y me pegó más a su cuerpo para que sintiera su erección. Aquello iba a salirse de las manos, pero sinceramente, no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Comencé a jugar con su cinturón, y el subió sus manos hasta mis pechos. Finalmente me bajó el vestido. Mis tetas rebotaron al salir del corsé, y si no hubiera estado tan caliente en ese momento, hubiese sido un momento extremadamente gracioso. Los ojos de Edward se pusieron negros. Intenté cubrirme con mis manos._

_- Bella – se quejó._

_- Es que no llevo sostén – genial, ya comenzaba a decir estupideces. Tonta niña, enfócate._

_- Eso lo hace mejor todavía. – Comenzó a devorar mi cuello y siguió hasta la línea de mis pechos. Finalmente retiró mis manos de ellas – tan perfecta como imaginé – susurró, haciendo que me ruborizara en el acto – No sabes cuanto esperé para poder tenerte así – ronroneó y yo me puse loca por sus palabras._

_- Edward – gemí cuando sentí su lengua en mi pezón izquierdo. En ese momento, comenzó a subir la parte baja de mi vestido, encontrándose con mi tanga negra de encaje._

_- ¿Esto es obra de mi hermana?_

_- S-sí_

_- Tendré que agradecérselo más tarde_

_- Edward, tienes mucha ropa – dije de repente._

_- Probablemente tengas razón - fue dejando una línea de besos y finalmente mordió con cuidado el lóbulo de mi oreja. - ¿Me ayudas con eso? – susurró y juro que en ese momento me puse a mil. Automáticamente mis manos volvieron a irse hasta su cinturón, mientras podía sentir como su mano corría mi ropa interior y metía dos dedos en mi centro._

_- ¡Mierda! – me encontré a mi misma, batallando con el broche del cinturón para que este se aflojara._

_- Yo lo haré mi amor, relájate – lo desabrochó, y en ese momento pude hacer lo que quería. Bajé el cierre y metí ambas manos dentro del bóxer de mi amado. Mierda que Edwardito estaba grande. Iba a comenzar a masturbarlo, pero sentí mis paredes vaginales tensarse y supe lo que estaba por pasar. Mi agarre se aflojó y solo me pude permitir disfrutar mientras me aferraba a sus hombros. Edward pareció notarlo porque arrastró su pulgar a mi clítoris, logrando que llegue justo en ese momento._

_- Mierda – respiré agitada. De forma delicada nos arrastró hasta el centro del lugar, donde había una silla antigua de madera. Su camisa azul – supuse que era la que usaba hasta ponerse el uniforme de cantinero- reposaba en el respaldo. El se sentó y yo también lo hice, a horcajadas de él. Volvimos a besarnos, pero esta vez fue mucho más tierno que antes…este beso parecía cargado de amor, de cariño…decidí dejar las alucinaciones para más tarde e hice lo que tenía que hacer, saqué el miembro de Edward del molesto bóxer y comencé a masturbarlo._

_- Más rápido – me rogó después de unos minutos, así que subí la velocidad._

_- ¿Así está bien? – gemí en su oído._

_- Voy a correrme…_

_- Hazlo, ahora – le rogué._

_- No, no quiero que sea así – sacó mis manos con delicadeza de su pene y me miró con ternura mientras sacaba un condón de su camisa y se lo ponía._

_- Edward yo…_

_- ¿Tú eres…virgen? – me preguntó asustado, pensando que estaba a punto de corromperme._

_- Esto…_

_- ¿Bells, por qué no me lo dijiste? – parecía frustrado, o mejor dicho asustado._

_- Edward no soy virgen – fruncí el ceño – es sólo que no he tenido acción en BASTANTE tiempo._

_- ¿De cuanto tiempo hablamos? – rió por lo bajo_

_- No querrás saberlo – me ruboricé._

_- Vamos Bells…_

_- De acuerdo – comencé a sentirme incómoda. Genial. – Lo hice sólo dos veces cuando tenía quince años, ¿de acuerdo? -mi cara debía de estar azul._

_- ¿Cómo aguantaste tanto tiempo? Ouch – le pegué un puñetazo y luego reí._

_- Supongo que no estaba en mi lista de necesidades…hasta que me arrastraste hasta aquí. Aunque tú no podrías decir lo mismo…digo, estando con Tan…_

_- No la nombres, o vas a lograr que se me baje – miró a su pene y luego a mí, - y ninguno de los dos queremos eso… ¿cierto? – su respuesta precipitada me sorprendió._

_- Cierto - volví a ruborizarme, de todas formas aquello no quedaría como estaba. - ¿Hey, que te pasó en el pecho? señalé un cardenal de color morado que acababa de observar sobre sus pectorales._

_- Luego te cuento, por favor, continuemos – asentí y volví a besarlo. Comenzó a entrar en mí con cuidado. Si el pene de Edward se veía grande, no saben siquiera como se sentía. En ese momento, el tema "My love" de Sia, se escuchó. Sería pleno momento de lentos en la pista de baile. Parecía una escena romántica sacada de una película. _

_Dos jóvenes hormonales víctimas de sus impulsos teniendo sexo en un lugar público, mientras la música suena. Comencé a cabalgarlo, pues el esperaba que lo hiciera, lo noté en su mirada. Mantuve mis ojos fijos en los suyos, no me pregunten por qué, jamás lo había hecho. Pero con el todo era tan…natural…tan distinto. Comencé a sentir aquel nudo en mi vientre segundos después._

_- Edward…me acercó a besarlo devuelta y el comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de las estocadas._

_- Mierda Bella – se separó de mi boca para hablar y volvió a besarme con fiereza. – Eres increíble – sin más, sentí como veía estrellas, luces de colores, a Elvis Presley y vaya uno a saber que más. El mejor orgasmo de toda mi puta vida. Dos estocadas más y Edward también se vino. Terminé yo encima de él, mientras acariciaba mis ondas castañas, ambos sudados, abrazados, respirando del aire del otro. Eso había sido perfecto, una experiencia inolvidable, y si alguna vez lo dudé, ahora sabía que Edward era perfecto, a pesar de tener una novia golfa…lo que me llevó a pensar, que había ganado muchos puntos con lo que acababa de pasar._

_**Castanya 2 – Isabolas 1000, come esa, maldita perra resentida.**_

_- Acabo de cumplir una de mis fantasías – Edward rompió el silencio, devolviéndome a la realidad, mientras abrochaba su camisa azul, que había reposado hasta ese momento en la silla._

_- ¿Fantasía?_

_- Sí. Siempre quise hacerlo en un lugar público, con la mujer que amo, de forma casual, y en este cuarto de limpieza que en cierta forma y no sé por qué siempre me ha… excitado…- perdón, ¿había oído bien? En ese momento, sentí como desaparecía el color de mi rostro. - ¿Ocurre algo? - me miró, preocupado._

_- Repite lo último que dijiste…_

_- Que siempre quise hacerlo en un cuarto de limpieza_

_- No eso, tonto – de golpe, todo el color volvió hasta mi cara…e incluso más. Comencé a ruborizarme rápidamente._

_- Ah – me dedicó una sonrisa torcida y se acercó despacio hasta mí. Acarició mi mejilla y ardí por el contacto – he dicho, la mujer que amo._

_- Sí - ¿sí? ¿Qué demonios dices Bella? Otra vez hablando idioteces_

_- Te amo Bells, eres el ser más perfecto que se ha cruzado en mi vida. Siempre te he amado._

_- Pero… ¿y Tanya? – No sé por que carajos tuve que preguntar por la zorra oxigenada en el mejor momento de toda mi puta vida._

_- Rompimos hace dos semanas…no sé en qué demonios estaba pensando, ¿ves esto? – preguntó señalando el cardenal en su pecho, por el cual me había preocupado un rato antes._

_- Sí_

_- Tanya me golpeó ayer…_

_- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué ha hecho eso? Voy a…_

_- Me preguntó si la amaba y le dije que no – carcajeó. – Por eso los ha vuelto locos hoy, sabe que ustedes son mi punto débil. De verdad, no puedo creer que haya estado con ella, nuestra relación era más falsa que su cara y su pecho juntos._

_- ¿Tiene tetas de silicona? – mi boca se estiró formando una "o"._

_- Ni siquiera. Usa relleno en su sostén – sus carcajadas podrían haberse escuchado tranquilamente por todo el Pub._

_- No jodas – comencé a reír yo también_

_- Y su maquillaje…sin él parece Fiona, lo juro…no sé como pude considerarla atractiva_

_- Increíble – murmuré y comencé a preparar mentalmente la segunda parte de mi venganza. Edward me había dado demasiada información útil._

_- Entonces, ¿qué me dices de ti?_

_- ¿Yo? ¿Qué debo decirte?_

_- Ya sabes, yo…- se rascó la nuca y me miró avergonzado - ¿tú…me amas? Entenderé si no lo haces…_

_- Edward – me puse seria y lo miré a los ojos – siempre he estado enamorada de ti. No puedo mentirte, siempre fuiste el único para mí…aunque pensé que jamás me corresponderías._

_- Yo pensé lo mismo. Pensé que…cuando íbamos a salir, a principio de año, me cancelaste e inventaste el viaje para no ir conmigo – se afligió – y cuando me viste con Tanya…tú simplemente no dijiste nada. No sabía que pensar_

_- Definitivamente eres un masoquista y yo una idiota por pensar que no te gustaba…y hemos perdido mucho tiempo._

_- Sí, yo también lo creo – me tomó por la cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo - ¿qué te parece si comenzamos a recuperarlo ahora? – insinuó._

_- Me parece una excelente idea, pero no aquí, por favor._

_- Mis padres están de viaje y no llegan hasta el domingo por la tarde. Tengo la casa libre, ¿vamos?_

_- Vamos – tomé su mano y salimos del Pub sin mirar atrás siquiera, aunque sentimos los ojos de todos nuestros compañeros a nuestra espalda. Puedo jurar que escuché algunos aplausos._

_Pasamos todo el fin de semana amándonos. Jamás me había sentido tan feliz en toda mi vida, pero la felicidad aumentaría…créanme._

_El lunes llegué con Alice al Instituto con el objetivo de joder a mi amiga Tanga. Sabía que compartía clases de química con mi – ahora actual – novio, - sí, me lo había propuesto el mismo día del "incidente del cuarto" - así que salí de mi clase a esperarlo, justo cuando el timbre sonó._

_Edward fue el primero en salir, y lo recibí con un cálido y tierno beso. Estábamos tan compenetrados en él, que ni siquiera notamos que alguien estaba esperando para hablar con nosotros._

_- Vaya, vaya… Isabolas Swan – la oxigenada nos miraba con un gesto de ira._

_- Miren nada más, ¡pero si es Castanya Delano! – Edward intentó contener la risa._

_- Sí… ¿como estás, virgen María? Comprendo que necesites descargar tu tensión sexual…pero no lo hagas con mi hombre, por favor._

_- ¿Tu hombre? – lancé una carcajada- OH, lo siento, no quería entrometerme, juro que no era mi intensión…pero lamento decirte que lo he robado de tu lado en todas las formas posibles…pero bueno, la verdad es que se siente bien tenerlo donde ahora quiero, así que no esperes que te tenga piedad – le dediqué a Edward una mirada enamorada y él me la correspondió. El rostro soberbio de Tanya comenzó a transformarse._

_- Edward, ¿qué es todo esto?- gritó- ¡Pensé que nos daríamos una segunda oportunidad!_

_- Pensaste mal – Edward gruñó. – Las segundas oportunidades no sirven, la gente nunca cambia. Tu eres nada más que una perra… y eso no va a cambiar – esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia – y en cuanto al perdón…ya recibí mi recompensa, así que no tendrás que quedarte lamentándolo – me pegó más contra su cuerpo, pero me solté de su agarre con delicadeza y me acerqué más a ella._

_- Sabes, Tanya – hablé claro en su oído – he visto como sus fantasías salvajes se han vuelto realidad… y de veras lo lamento, pero ninguna de ellas te involucra – hice puchero -…y por cierto… - me alejé de su oído y la exploré de arriba abajo, colocando mi mano en mi mentón – Te verías mejor sin esto – metí mis manos en su vestido y saqué el relleno de sus pechos -, ni esto – saqué un pañuelo del bolsillo y lo restregué por su cara. Eran incalculables las toneladas de pintura que tenía – DIUGH – Tanya realmente lucía horrible._

_Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y noté que tenía un público bastante numeroso. Eric sacó su cámara y retrató el momento para el recuerdo. Publicaría la foto en el periódico. Mis amigas estaban revolcándose por el piso, muertas de la risa._

_- Primera plana del mes próximo – el joven de pelo grasoso sonrió, moviendo la cámara de un lado a otro con su mano sana. Tanya salió llorando por el pasillo y nunca jamás volvió a molestar a nadie en lo que le quedó de preparatoria._

_Y en cuanto a mí… tenía a Edward donde quería y eso se sentía jodidamente bien_

_**¿Quién era la miserable ahora?**_

_**

* * *

**_

** SÍ, DEFINITIVAMENTE DEDIQUÉ UN POCO DE MI TIEMPO A REFACCIONAR ALGUNOS ERRORES DEL FIC Y A AGREGARLE UNAS MÍNIMAS COSAS.**

**AQUELLOS QUE HAYAN LEÍDO EL FIC Y NO HAYAN DEJADO REVIEWS, POR FAVOR HÁGANLO Y VÓTENME. **

**http : / www . fanfiction . net / u / 2746802 /**

**ESTE ES EL LINK, CONFÍO EN USTEDES LECTORES.**

**LOS AMA, FLOR**


End file.
